The pathway and endocytosis of desialylated serum glycoproteins has been analyzed in terms of a series of sequential, compartmentalized stages. Thus, procedures are now available to facilitate the accumulation and/or recovery of vesicles at specific loci, in an attempt to understand the molecular details underlying the various segregation steps.